The best Longest Day
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Albus helps Minerva relax after a hard day. FIrst fic. please be kind.


**Summary:** Albus helps Minerva relax after a hard day.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I just borrowed them from JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing, so if you would all be so kind as to review I would appericate it. Flames are most welcome; I need something to start my grill. I would also like to say thank you to Catwoman99 who was kind enough to look at this story and not laugh at me. Your work is most appericated. Now, on with the story.

_The Best Longest Day  
_  
Minerva quickly made her way down the corridor toward her chambers. She was supposed to meet Albus in twenty minutes for their chess game and she knew she was going to be late. All day one thing after another kept coming up and she had just now finished with the latest trial of her patience. Longbottom had somehow gotten his head stuck in between two stair rails on the third floor, and it took her almost an hour to calm him down enough to free him. "How that boy managed to live long enough to get to Hogwarts I'll never know," she muttered to herself as she came to her portrait. (The following is just a suggestion) She softly said the password, "cubs", and moved through the portrait into her chambers. As she lifted her head, her eyes widened in shock. Her room was set aglow by several floating candles that hung lazily in the air. She couldn't help but smile as she moved toward the single red rose sitting on her table in front of a small note. She reached down to pick it up and caught a slight whiff of him. Her smile only intensified as she saw the smooth writing inside.  
  
My love, Turn around. A.  
  
She held her breath and turned around. There standing before her was the man she loved more than anything on earth. Albus just smiled as he held out his hand for her. She gratefully took it and was pulled toward him. Albus gently began to kiss each one of her knuckles then leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "Come, my dear, the night is still young and you need to relax."  
  
He led her through her living room and into the bathroom. Like the living room, the bathroom was illuminated by several candles and the air was filled with the smell of vanilla from the steaming bathtub. Albus reached up and undid the pins to let her hair fall free from the customary bun she held it in. When he began to lightly massage her scalp a contented purr began to fill the room. "I'll give you a moment to get into the tub and I will be right back." She waited until he lightly closed the door behind him to disrobe. She slid into the warm water with a sigh and allowed her mind to wander to the man just on the other side of the door. He always knows what I need. I can't believe its been three years; it seems like only yesterday that he said he loved me.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Albus as he came back into the room. "I noticed you missed dinner this evening, so I thought you might like something," he said as he placed the tray of fruit down on the edge of the marble tub. As she began to eat, he once again took up his place behind her head. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead and began to massage her scalp once again. Some time passed in silence as she nibbled until she couldn't fight the waves of drowsiness his fingers were creating. Albus took note of this and ceased his actions. He removed the tray and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped her in a large bath towel and carried her into her bedroom. He set her on her feet next to the bed and asked her to lay down on her stomach. She did this and felt the bed shift as he sat down. All thoughts were quickly discarded as his hands began to massage her shoulders and neck.  
  
His warm hands were moving up and down along her spine, applying gentle pressure where she was the most tense. Soon she was completely relaxed under his touch and let out a soft moan of satisfaction. He began to trace her spine with his tongue on the way back toward her neck, stopping every few inches to plant a warm kiss. This elicited a very different moan from Minerva as his actions sent sparks flying throughout her body. He continued his attentions until he reached her shoulders and began nuzzling her neck. Minerva turned her head slightly to catch his lips with hers and kissed him with all the fire he had ignited within her. She rolled underneath him and pulled him down to her, his weight covering her easily. He seemed to be everywhere; his heat seemed to cover her as completely as the water had. His hand came up and cupped one of her breasts as his mouth lavished the other. She was wound so tight she didn't know if she could take much more. Albus began to trail warm kisses down toward he stomach and she shifted in anticipation. He smiled at this and, instead of continuing as she wanted, came back up and claimed her lips once again. She groaned at his deliberate neglect and lifted her hips to his in longing. "Albus please; I need you!" This was his undoing and, in once swift motion slid into her, both moaning at the feeling. He could feel her shuttering beneath him as their tempo increased. Their breaths ragged and labored as they exploded together, their combined energies creating a bright light that engulfed them both. They held each other waiting for their bodies to return to normal. Lightly stroking his chest with her finger, Minerva looked up. "Albus, this is the best longest day of my life." He smiled and pulled her closer. They both fell asleep as the sun began poking up over the hills.  
  
The End.


End file.
